Electrical sensors, monitors, and devices built by an ever-changing group of manufacturers are constantly entering the market. Collectively, these devices will be referred to as SMDs (sensors, monitors, devices).
Users are increasingly looking to bring access to all of these SMDs to their daily routine. In the prior art, this remote access has been limited to historical information access such as databases or e-mails, while other SMD data is not remotely accessible.
In the prior art, SMDs were only intermittently connected to users. Communication between users and devices was fragmented by these intermittent connections such that users could not reliably obtain and manipulate SMD content.